Verona
by tjtay
Summary: The boy Kat couldn't stand in high school, the boy that made her go crazy, the boy that had saved her moms records, and the boy that she loved, was none other than Patrick Verona. story better than it sounds! R&R please! Patrick x Kat! P&K! ENJOY!


Kat watched as a little girl around five walked along the beach. The same beach that Kat and Patrick had ditched school and rode off together to. The little girl had long black hair that reached her back, and intense hazel eyes, that lit up whenever the sun hit them, and even more when she smiled.

Then Kat looked over at a male about twenty six, and watched as he held the little girl, and Kat laughed when she saw the guy pick up the girl and place her on his shoulders, still holding onto her hands.

These two people, where the most important people in her life. Her daughter Penelope Verona - Stratford, and her boyfriend, Patrick Verona. And as Kat stood there watching them laugh and talk, her smile faded away.

For about six to seven years Kat had waited for her stubborn ass boyfriend to propose to her, and still he hadn't even mentioned it once. She looked down, and wondered why he didn't want her to be his wife.

"Mommy!" Penelope shouted from over where her and her father stood. Kat looked up, and her smile returned when she saw her baby girl giving her that toothy grin, that always made Kat's mood change from whatever to happy.

Kat jogged over to Patrick and Penelope, letting go the marriage thing for right now.

Patrick took Penelope from his shoulders, and put her on the ground, taking her hand with his, and letting Kat take the other one. Penelope giggled, and swung her arms back and forth between her mother and father.

Patrick took out a piece of candy that he got from one of his friends earlier that day, and gave it to his beloved daughter. Her smile widened when she took the candy from the wrapper, and popped it in her mouth. She handed Patrick the wrapper, and let her smile fade when he threw it on the ground.

"Daddy…" She started, and Patrick rolled his eyes, and smiled, before bending down to pick it up.

"Just like your mother." He chuckled.

It was silent for a minute, before Penelope brought up a subject that made both parents feel uncomfortable.

"Daddy, I have a question. Why aren't you and Mommy married? Everyone in my class has parents that are wed, and I'm the only one that doesn't. Also, people go around saying that the only reason that you are still together, is because you were irresponsible when you were young, so now you have to stay with each other for me." She said, looking up at Patrick with the same big eyes that her mother had. Kat looked up at Patrick , and felt guilty that her daughter felt that she was the cause for them to be together.

"Honey, Your mother and I are together because we love each other. The reason that we are yet to get married is because I'm an idiot, and your mother is very limited to the romantic crap." He told Penelope, and chuckled when he heard Penelope giggle.

"Yeah, but, Daddy, I heard Mommy over the phone talking to aunt Bianca about her being upset that you haven't popped the question." Penelope continued. Kat's eyes widened, and her mouth slightly opened, as Patrick looked over at her.

"Well, you'll understand when your older, kid-o." Patrick finally answered, patting her head, and then watching her sigh, before breaking away from their grasp, when she saw a crab walking on the beach.

Patrick turned to look at Kat again, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Patrick…." Kat warned. He shook his head.

" If you wanted us to get married all you had to do was ask." He told her, smirking, as she rolled her eyes, before looking down, and fiddling with her bracelet.

"Its not the only reason I want us to get married." Kat started.

"If its because of Penelope-" He started but Kat cut him off.

"No, that's not the only reason either." Kat stopped him.

"Then what? Kat, you know I love you. And you know that I want us to be together for a long time, but you also know, that I can't just get down on one knee, and ask you to be with me for forever." He said. She looked up at him.

"Why not?" Kat asked. Patrick sighed.

"You know that I don't disserve you. I never have, but for some reason your still with me. I would be asking to much if I asked you to be with me forever." Patrick finished. Kat swallowed.

"Patrick, I have something important to tell you…" Kat started. Patrick looked at her, confused.

"Go ahead. You know that you can tell me anything." He exclaimed.

"Well, let me put it this way…" Kat said, bending down, and picking up a small stick on the ground, and started to write in the sand.

When Kat was done, she slowly stood up, and looked at Patrick, as he read the words she had wrote.

His eyes widened, and he looked up at her.

"Your sure?" He asked. She bit her lip before talking.

"I can just tell." She said, watching his eyes, as emotions flickered back and forth in them.

And before Kat knew what was going on, Patrick had grabbed her by the face, and kissed her. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and last but defiantly not least, the lips. She breathed in his scent, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her, and slightly picked her up.

When he let her go his smile was one of the biggest she had ever seen.

"Were having a boy?" He asked, laughing while making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm not positive if it's a boy, but I'm pretty sure it will be." Kat answered him, smiling, when he got down on both of his knees, and stuck his ear to her stomach, while holding her by her hips.

When he was done trying to listen to the baby inside his girlfriend, he looked up at her, before lifting one of his legs up so he was on one knee. Kat's eyes widened when he took both of her hands in his, and gently kissed them.

"Kat Stratford, even though I don't disserve someone like you, and even though I have waited all this time, I want more than anything in the world for you to become Kat Verona. I want BOTH of my kids to have my last name, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He started. At that point Kat was already crying.

"Kat, Marry me." Patrick finished. Kat nodded, and Patrick stood up, before kissing her. Patrick pulled back, smiling wide, and wiped away her tears, pulling her in for a hug. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, and breathed all of him in.

Penelope ran over to them, and decided to join in on the hug, and Kat and Patrick smiled even more.

The boy that drove her crazy in high school, the boy she couldn't stand, the boy who made her think about him all the time, the boy who had saved her moms records, the boy she had got on the back of a motorcycle with, the boy she had broke into to school with, the boy that almost beat the crap out of some douche for her, the boy she loved, the boy that she had her first child with, and now, the man she was getting ready to marry, and have a second child with, was the one and only, Patrick Verona.

And now, she was going to be Kat Verona.

-Ok, I know this is a little cheesy and all, but tell me what you think by reviewing! Love you guys and hope you love this fan fiction!

- Taylor

-tj-tay


End file.
